IBC goes on IBC Broadcast Center
January 25, 2014 The computer-generated 3D model of the IBC Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. Today is the first working day for IBC News employees in its new headquarters in Diliman, Quezon City. The IBC Broadcast City, a brainchild of owner Jose Avellana and Boots Anson-Roa, will serve as the corporate headquarters of the network, and will feature thirteen TV studios, house six-story corporate building, built-in modern studios, residential complex, live studios, television production, commercial building and post-production areas, office spaces, newsrooms for IBC Newscenter at Studio 2, post-production facilities, a radio booth for DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ, technical operating rooms, and production space for IBC′s other programs said labor unions including the the IBC 13 Employees Union and the IBC Directors and Supervisors Union by the delivery of a new corporate building, a commercial building which it can use to generate additional income and an agreed upon P278 million cash component which will be used to pay for the company’s outstanding obligations to its employees with the owner Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) , underground garage, complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations, IBC's Technical Operation Center, and a working roof deck (composed of 13 studios, a soundtrack recording hall, lighting effects, radio booth, more than TV cameras and made-for-TV movie facilities). IBC talents and stars, personalities and employees ,will also start. The IBC Board of Directors and other top executives and broadcast journalists of the state-run broadcasting network. It housed in six-storey building with elevators and amenities and common areas and will have modern studios and offices that will meet the corporate and technical programming requirements of both government controlled networks IBC 13 and RPN 9, which also operates in Broadcast City project will have a total floor area of same time develop the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City in 55,000 square meters corner property in Broadcast City and will feature IBC 13 operations with corporate office, television production space, and cutting-edge broadcast facilities for the IBC building, which houses RPN 9 and IBC 13 were sequestered and the transmitter tower in Coca Cola plant, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City into a mixed-use commercial and residential complex. With the agreement it is expected that IBC will be a broadcast station that has outdated and dilapidated structures and antiquated facilities into a modern and competitive broadcasting entity that could rival the giant Philippine television networks to help it modernize its programming and technical facilities to make it more viable and also to address its burgeoning P650 million obligation to its employees and creditors. Kapinoy viewers will be greeted with a new state-of-the-art studio, a much bigger newsroom at Studio 2 and fancy workstation for its employees, similar to ABS-CBN news room, as one tipster told us. Based on the photos taken by IBC newsers, the new Broadcast Center looks more contemporary and modernized as compared to ABS-CBN Broadcast Center and GMA Network Center will further establish IBC as a competitive organization taking a more aggressive role in the international entertainment market. IBC International, IBC News Network (INN) and IBC Records will be among the companies to occupy the new building. Construction of the IBC Broadcast City began on 2010 to complete. The new edifice is built as part of IBC-13′s ongoing efforts to update existing technologies and facilities for a seamless transition to digital broadcasting. In addition, proximity to the center of Metro Manila and its highly elevated location should yield a much-improved broadcast signal with still up for privatization that The Kapinoy Network is ready to take on more challenges as it faces a competitive and globally-oriented future. With the IBC Broadcast City, IBC becomes the third major broadcast network to operate in Diliman,Quezon City. ABS-CBN and GMA currently operate at Diliman, Quezon City and Reliance, while RPN currently operate at the Broadcast City in Diliman and PTV operated at Visayas Avenue. The opening of the IBC Broadcast City should give a huge boost for the Kainoy network, as it continues to find its mass market in common innovative programming.